The Downward Spiral
by Ash Likes Lemons
Summary: After ten years from the last major crime, Blue Rose has moved on with her life and became the musican she always wanted.But then her life then went spiraling down and she cant get out of the hole she got herself into. Will an unexpected friend help her get out of the hole? KotetsuxKarina and rated T for mention of alcohol and drugs.


**Summary: Taking place about 10 years after the last episode. basically after a string of life-impacting events that result in a nasty combination of manic-depression and alcoholism, Karina ends up in a very bad way and just about all her hopes of a music career are nearly trashed because of it... and then Kotetsu unexpectedly shows up at one of her botched gigs and she has a bit of an emotional breakdown and it turns out that she really needs his help to pull herself out of this massive hole she's sitting in. (Summary not mine, copied it from the picture)**

**Disclaimer: Idea is somewhat mine but I found a picture by habitations on Deviantart (which I recommend that you see the picture it's amazing and sad at the same time!) And she wanted to write a fanfic for the picture but she didn't have any writing skills. So I told her I do it for her! So ya! AND I don't own Tiger and Bunny (wish I did or else I make Barnaby Kotetsu's bitch *w*).**

**Warning: it's KotetsuxKarina but nothing hard core. Just fluff.**

The Downward Spiral

It's been ten years, ten hellish years since Kotetsu left the 'hero gig'. Though he came back a year later and joined the second Hero League but it wasn't the same. I finally got my music career going and quit the hero gig which made my dad happy because then I'm not in danger. I was happy because I get to finally do what I love the most and enjoy life, though I will miss the others especially Kotetsu. I went to college I met a boy name Trent Lourne and he also wanted to become a musician like me. He was annoying at first but then when we got to know each other better we were nicer and then we started to date.

But I still think of Kotetsu and his soft sweet smile. I still remember the day he went to one of my gigs and helped me remember what a hero really means besides the points and the fame. I smile every time I remember his goofy faces and laugh whenever he tells a stupid joke. He will always be my first 'love' even if he will never return the feelings to me. The first few years were great: I was rising to the top of the music industry, I was happy with Trent, my parents are happy with my success, and everything is going well.

But the last five years have been truly hell. Trent cheated on me with another girl, the record company was going bankrupt, and I was losing to other new singers. After losing Trent I started to drink and smoke after every gig I play. The only thing that is keeping me sane is Kotetsu's smile. The only thing that keeps me away from the nightmares is the damn old man's eyes filled with life and optimistic that can brighten anyone's day. But one day my life would start to get better. I was at a night club singing my new song I wrote. In the club there was a few high end recording producers and famous singers as well, it made me a little nervous but I took a deep breath and begun to sing my song.

**_I let it fall, my heart,_**  
**_And as it fell you rose to claim it_**  
**_It was dark and I was over_**  
**_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_**

I looked out to the audience and someone caught my eye. He looked familiar but he was too far for me to reorganize so I continued to sing.

**_My hands, they're strong_**  
**_But my knees were far too weak,_**  
**_To stand in your arms_**  
**_Without falling to your feet_**

I could feel the audience staring at me which felt good because they were all paying attention to me and only me. But somehow I didn't want that, I wanted that familiar figure staring at me and him alone. The figure got closer to the stage but not close enough to recognize his face still.

**_But there's a side to you_**  
**_That I never knew, never knew._**  
**_All the things you'd say_**  
**_They were never true, never true,_**  
**_And the games you play_**  
**_You would always win, always win._**

**_But I set fire to the rain,_**  
**_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_**  
**_Well, it burned while I cried_**  
**_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_**

Some of the audience was starting to cry but all the producers were impress by my singing which is always a good thing in the music business. As I continue to sing I couldn't help but stare at that damn man that haunts me. Once I was finished with my song the lights turned back on and everyone was clapping to me. I smiled back at them but then my heart skipped a beat, the figure that haunted me the whole night I finally got to see his face. I started to cry and ran off the stage and ran to my room. I sat down on my chair and cried to my heart content. That can't be him!? There was no way in hell that was him!? But his outfit and that hat he always wears, that stupid cat-like beard on his chin, his brown with a few gray strands of hair, that warm-

"Karina?" I stopped with my mental rambling and turned around to face my intruder. That moment when our eyes met it really was him. Kotetsu stands in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers in one hand. His face showed how many years have been passed and how long we haven't talked too. "K-Kotetsu?" I finally called him by his name, not Wild Tiger, not pathetic, not anything; I called him by his own name. He walked up to me and kneels in front of me with his warm smile I came to adore. I launched myself to him burying my face in his chest and started to cry again. He held me close to his body and just held me in his strong arms that always have a way of saving lives. The steady heart beat calmed me down and he was humming the song I sang just a few moments ago on stage. I many never have him as a lover, but I can have him as a friend and a shoulder to cry on.


End file.
